Conventional scroll sawing machine of the type utilizing a scroll-saw or fret-saw, in the process of pulling and sawing, can not provide suitable resilience. Accordingly, when the variation of the applied force on saw blade itself is overdone, the saw blade is easy to damage and break. Conventionally, the method resorted to in order to avoid damage or breakage have been to improve the quality of saw blade. However, this method increases the cost, and it also limits the type of work that can be performed with such a saw.